lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Haecandrome/Introducing: Navbox album!
While just browsing our wikia for information I realised how annoyingly difficult it is to navigate song pages for each album and was reminded of navigation boxes on other wikias. With this in mind I've created Template:Navbox album which we can now use to make navigation boxes for all of Lana's albums. If you wanna see it in action, scroll down to the bottom of the Ultraviolence article or any of the Ultraviolence songs. It has links to the main album, the booklet, the singles, the credits and now also the producers as well as all of the songs. I've added "Album producers" and "Album writers" as a new category so feel free to go add to these categories where fit. If you want to edit the Ultraviolence navbox, you can find it in it's own template page here. I've moved it over to it's own template so we can quickly edit all of the UV navboxes being used in one swift motion. I haven't yet done navboxes for the other albums so if you want something to do, create a template! The obvious contenders for the next album navboxes are Template:Navbox album btd, Template:Navbox album paradise and Template:Navbox album ldr. To make the navboxes, use the UV navbox code as a guide. It's pretty simple, The image at the top of the UV navbox is a just "Ultraviolence" all caps in the font custom font "Rainbow". If you can't make the image, feel free to use a placeholder or just text until I or someone else who can updates it. I have to confess I'm not that great at the technical side of this wiki so creating the navbox album template was pretty tricky to me and I may have left somethings out. If you know you're good at templates etc feel free to go in to the original template and fix it up a bit, if you're not so good you can just ask me about what you think should be done and I'll do my best to do it. There is a (brief) explaination on how to make an album navbox on the navbox album page, but if you need a little more I'll try my best to explain it here: If, in some alternate world, I had made the btd navbox instead and you were to make the Ultraviolence navbox, I would recommend you use the following as a good place to start: Firstly go to Template:Navbox album ultra and click "create template", then copy and paste in this code: The TrackCol1/2/3 thing is down to your discretion. Theres' no reason why the first 2 ColTracks couldn't have 5 tracks each, then 2 more from the standard on ColTrack3 with the bonus tracks as well. As a general rule, try to keep the ColTracks as even as possible and try to make sure that ColTrack1 has the most tracks if they're a little uneven. There is an option for a fifth link (|MLink5=) so if you want to you can have that. Similarly if you don't need a fourth link, just delete the line with |MLink4= in. You should end up with the following code: Which will display itself as: And you've done it! Publish your navbox and add it to the end of all the relevant pages with . If you have any more questions or anything please don't be hesitate to ask. Remember to use the preview function before committing to any edits to the main template navbox album page and if you do accidentally break it, don't worry I'm sure it's fixable! Anyway, enjoy the new navboxes and have fun listening to Ultraviolence guys!! Category:Blog posts